A New Adventure:Like Father Like Son
'Return of a Powerful Enemy' Ryu, Tommy, and Akio were enjoying their saturday honing their skills and practicing out in the forest's away from the city. "Man, it's been ages since i had a good work out like this." Tommy said wiping away the sweat will drinking a bottle water to rehydrate himself. "Likewise besides we need to get in shape in order to make sure no harm is done to the city." Akio replied. "HA!" Ryu said panting. "What?" They both asked looking at Ryu. "Do you honestly believe we'll ever get to see some action?" Ryu asked them sarcastically. "Says you, I always fight some dirtbags trying to destroy this city." Tommy said laughing. "Those are some second rate hollows, i mean the powerful people even if We do get a chance my dad beats us to it." Ryu said sighing as he got up and streched. "Relax Ryu, your dad just wants to make sure the town is safe so he handles the big guns." Akio said as he did the same. ".....Well don't know about you two but i gotta go, later." Tommy shunpo'd out of there. "We better head back it's rice with chicken night and I'm getting the drumsticks!" Akio laughed as he shunpo'd out of there like a bat out of hell with Ryu right on his tail. "Ha in your Face!!" Ryu laughed as he made it to the front door. "You got lucky punk, i would have won if i didn't outstreach my knee." Akio said limping. "Whatever, mom we're home!" Ryu said as they both entered the living room but Ryu suddenly had a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Something's wrong, where's the smell of fried chicken?" Akio said seriously as he looked into the kitchen and saw nothing was cooking or being made. "I agree something is really amise...." They both suddenly felt a powerful surge of energy appearing out of nowhere as they shunpo'd quicky towards the signature and found Aki bleeding from her lip and arm with Ray panting as he was in his bankai form facing at a man wearing armor all around him. "DAD!!!" Ryu yelled as he and Akio were going to help him but were stopped by one of his replics,"No you two stay away this is my battle." The replica said as it shunpo'd right towards the guy but was slashed down by a big broad sword. Ryu and Akio watched as they smirked at the armored man thinking that it was a waste of time trying to defeat the Black Lion King Ray Martinez. Suddenly out of nowhere the man sheath his broad sword and pulled a smaller one out of a scabbard he had on his side,"Release the King Kodaiou" Then suddenly in a blink of an eye he had stabbed Ray right in the gut causing the bankai to disintagrate leaving not even the sword as the energy was being absorbed from the blade of the armored man to his hand. He looked at his hand and saw an orb created out of the energy drained from inside Ray, Ryu was shocked but then grew angry as he went in for the attack at the man but stopped as he had felt the steel of the blade right on his neck. "Try to attack and you're life is over, right now you have nothing i desire and this right here is all i need." The armored guy showing the orb of energy as he then vanished. Ryu dropped to his knees then quickly reacted as he went to go check on his father who was still breathing but passed out. "AKIO!!! Get my mom and let's go home quickly!!!" Ryu said grabbing his dad as he shunpo'd with Akio grabbing his aunt as well. As the moon rose on the quiet night Ray and Aki were still passed out as they were bandaged thanks to Ryu and Akio. Aki groaned as she regained consiouness then suddenly sproung up and looked around then looking at her husband as she went right to his side and held his hand. "Mom are you okay?" Ryu asked worryingly "Yes i'm fine, i'm just you two are not hurt." Aki said hugging the both of them then turning to her husband who was still out cold. "That armored guy somehow drained dad of his spirit energy." Ryu said. Aki closed her eyes and focused as she used her energy to feel around Ray's entire body which made her shudder as she let his hand go and sighed. "What did the guy take?" Akio asked. "He took Ray's Hollow powers and his Saidai Doraibu powers as well." Aki said sighing as she sat down right next to him looking into his face. "But dad is still alive so what's the big deal?" Ryu asked. "Physically yes but without his powers inside his Spirit he will not be able to wake up and if I'm right, with that much power that is planning to enter the Soul-Society." Aki said. "What?! That's impossible unless he has a hell butterfly and the Senkaimon there's no way he can enter the Soul-Society." Akio said sitting down on the couch. "True but since he absorbed Ray's powers that means he must have also found the entrance to the Majiden Nexus." Aki said with a worried look on her face. "What is it?" Ryu asked. "When your father was Captain of Squad 5 it was decided by your grandfather the head-captain that he would be the protector of the Nexus as it is one of the most tactical places to be. For whoever is able to get pass the danger's will find themselves right at the heart of the Seiretei." Aki said. "And if he gets to the heart...." "We are all doomed, as for the power he must be planning to merge both you're father's power with that of the Sokyoku." Aki said as she groaned and sat down. "With that much power, he'll be unstoppable." Akio said as he slumped into his chair. "I have to stop...." Aki groaned as she held her arm. "No mom, you're not strong enough cuz of you're arm I'll go and put a stop to it." Ryu said as he went to get his supplies but was stopped by his mother. "No Ryu!! I'm not sending you to fight that monster!!!" Aki yelled. "Mom your not in any shape to go anywhere and I'm the one one besides dad who has a chance of defeating this guy, if not then atleast i can get dad's energy back!!!" Ryu yelled making his mother glare at him. Aki glared then sighed as she laid back down and looked at the ceiling,"......Very well then, but Akio is coming with you weither or not you like it." Aki said as she got up and limped herself to a cabinet which she then unlocked with a key and took out a map. "What's this?" Ryu asked as she handed him the map. "That map will lead you to the portal that connects the Nexus to the World of the Living, only those who show the mark of the Soul-Society will be able to pass with their group as well." Aki said pointing at a emblem on the backside of the map. "The Nexus is by far the most dangerous place in all of the Soul-Society, it's part of the menos forest where the most powerful of Hollows reside in, since the hollows had invaded the area it has changed alot so in order to find your way you'll have to rely on your instincts and that map." Aki said slumping into her seat. "Alright.... let's get ready." They both said as they went to their rooms and packed for the trip.